3 things Eren like to do when he's a giant
by DocFaustus
Summary: What are the three things Eren likes to do most when he's in Titan form? Inspired by Zummeng on Deviant Art


So, I found a picture on DeviantArt, and I REALLY had to write this. This is my first AoT fic, but I'm currently planning another. (Don't worry; I'll get everything else done first)

Anyways, here's "Three Things Eren Likes to Do When He's a Giant."

000

Eren was bored. Exceptionally bored.

He'd finished his chores, his training, and even sought out Levi to annoy, only to find that the captain had gone into town, and hadn't told anybody when he'd be back. So he wandered around the courtyard and through the halls of HQ until he happened upon Mikasa. She had a book in her hand and her cloak was slung over one shoulder. She was walking with her back to him, but the red scarf that was always wrapped around her neck gave her away.

"Hey Mika!" Eren called, running to catch up. She glanced over to him once, and then returned to her book.

"Hello Eren," Mikasa greeted, flipping a page in her book.

"Do you want to do something?" He asked hopefully. Their footsteps echoed down the halls, making Eren painfully aware that there was _nothing _to do.

"I'm reading," Mikasa replied bluntly, not taking her eyes off the page.

"Reading is boring. Why don't you come with me and we can do something fun," Eren whined, slumping his shoulders.

"Why don't you find Armin? I'm sure he'd love to play with you," Mikasa said, struggling to hold a smile in.

"Armin is sick," Eren grumbled, pouting.

"Well, I'm sure you can find something fun to do to pass the time."

"What do you think I should do?" Eren asked, desperate for something.

"Go fly a kite," Mikasa suggested absently. She was too engrossed in her book that she didn't notice her green eyed friend stop dead in his tracks, a light of mischief glinting in his eyes.

0-0-0-0

Mikasa Ackerman settled comfortably on her bed. She opened the drapes over her window, allowing the sunlight to stream through and sat the book on her lap. She was just starting a new page when a massive clap of thunder and a flash of blinding yellow lighting startled enough to drop the book on the floor and peer out the window.

Her palms were sweating in anticipation of a titan fight. There was indeed a titan, but not one of the hostile variety.

"EREN JEAGER!" Mikasa yelled, clenching the windowsill so tightly her knuckles turned white. There, in the courtyard, was her stupid friend. In his massive titan hand was a rope, and leading up it, was a scrap of diamond shaped white fabric. A tail made out of "Wings of Freedom" insignias made up the tail of the massive kite.

Hearing Mikasa's shout, Eren turned and waved at her with his free hand.

Eren Jaeger was no longer bored.

000

Eren felt a growl rise up in his throat as he stared at the six-meter class titan. The brute was hideous, with an overly large stomach and puffy lips. Its eyes bulged out and the pupils stared blankly in opposite directions. Its hands narrowed and tapered to thin sticklike appendages.

But despite appearances, it was smart. Smarter than normal, and eventually, Captain Levi had ordered Eren to change. He had, and the two titans fought, injuring each other greatly. Although in the process, both of Eren's hands had been damaged greatly.

Normally, he would have ejected himself from the titan's body, but the cries and roars from his battle with the other six-meter class had attracted the attention of other nearby titans. Since Eren would be exhausted from using his titan form, and he didn't want to be deadweight to anyone, he elected to stay in his damaged titan form.

As long as he could kick and punch with his wrist-nubs, he could fight. And Levi was pretty okay with that.

Eren was in the middle of a stomp when he felt it. It was an odd sensation. He finished the job with the titan, and stood to the side, his head cocked to the left. His shaggy black hair fell to the side as he considered the feeling.

After a moment, he realized. It was an _itch_. Right underneath his chin. He'd never had an itch while in his titan form before. Shrugging, he raised one hand and tried to scratch it. Only to shudder as he remembered - he didn't have hands. He was rubbing the ruined flesh of his fingers and wrist nubs underneath his chin, which only made it itch more.

A whine rose up in his throat and he stomped his foot a little, making the ground shudder. He couldn't change out of his titan form; he'd be too exhausted to move and the other titans around would eat him! He felt a slight weight on his right shoulder and he carefully turned his head to look at Mikasa.

"What's wrong Eren?" she asked, concerned. Her cloak was splattered with steaming titan blood, and she only had about two blades left in each sheath. She looked a little haggard, but otherwise alright.

Frantically, he gestured up at his throat with his nubs.

"Are you hurt?" his best friend asked, lowering her blades. Impatiently, he shook his head and rubbed the bottom of his chin with his right wrist nub.

"I don't understand you," Mikasa said with a shake of her head. Eren whined pathetically and raised his throat to rub it on his forearm, which, if possible, made the itching worse.

"Your chin itches?" Mikasa asked, finally understanding. Eren nodded, relived. A grin pulled at the corners of her mouth as she reached over to scratch the underside of his chin with her delicate fingers. Eren sighed in relief, and Mika swung away, killing a titan on her way. With a satisfied growl, Eren readied what was left of his hands and returned to the fight.

0-0-0-0-0-

"How long do I have to keep doing this?" one of the new trainees whined as he scratched the underside of Eren's chin. "My arms are tired!"

Mikasa, who was sitting atop her friends head, looked away from her book.

"Do until you really have to pee. He'll let you go then."

There was a collective groan from the trainees. Eren practically purred.

000

Eren sighed. He stared up at is ceiling and counted the old stands of cobweb hanging from the boards for the tenth time. He wasn't tired in the slightest, and he needed something to do. Mikasa would no doubt hit him with her pillow and snap at him to go to bed, and Armin might just talk to him to be nice.

Eren wouldn't even try to wake Levi.

He groaned and sighed again.

_I wish I could draw something,_ he thought. _But I don't have any charcoal or paper._

He rolled over and stared out his window. He could barely see the wall from where he was, but where he could see it; it shone white in the moonlight, pure and pristine like a new sheet of paper.

Eren sat up, a spark of inspiration running its course through his mind. A bakery had burned down recently, and pretty much the only things left were large burned support beams that had been turned into charcoal. A grin spread across Eren's face.

0-0-0-0

Armin sat on his horse staring up at the wall. He had been accompanying Captain Levi to town when they were stopped by a scene on the wall. Armin was trying not to grin as he looked up at the thick, bold black lines that _someone_ had drawn on the wall.

"**Kill ALL the Titans!" ** This was accompanied by a crude drawing of the armored titan with X's for eyes. Armin could see streaks of dark smeared charcoal where soldiers were trying to rub it all off.

"The Wallists must be going crazy," Captain Levi said from beside Armin.

"I'm sure they are, Sir," Armin replied with a grin.

000

Thanks to _**Zummeng **_for the idea! You're amazing!

If you want to find the picture that inspired me, go to their page and find "**3 things what Eren likes doing when he's a giant.**"


End file.
